The present invention relates to data processing systems, and more specifically, to regression testing.
Regression testing is a type of software testing which verifies that software which was previously developed and tested still performs properly, for example after the software is changed, for example to incorporate software enhancements, patches, configuration changes, etc. To implement regression testing, test use cases typically are run by the software to generate test results. If the test results match expected test results, this can indicate that the software still is functioning properly. If the test results do not match expected test results, this can indicate that the changes to the software has created bugs or regressions in the software.